darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
692
Chris and Julia visit Sabrina Stuart and find that she has been in a state of shock for the last two years, the last time she saw Chris. Synopsis : The light of a new day has never been more welcome to those who live at Collinwood. For they have just been subjected to a night of terror. They know now that this great old house is haunted by the spirit of an evil man. They will soon learn that this spirit will never rest until everyone who bears the name of Collins has been driven from the house. Julia and Elizabeth are convinced that the children must be possessed; Professor Stokes agrees to help. Ned threatens Chris that he had better see his sister (Sabrina). A disembodied hand tries to stab Elizabeth with a letter opener; Stokes plans to perform an exorcism on Collinwood. Chris and Julia visit Sabrina Stuart and find that she has been in a state of shock for the last 2 years (since she last saw Chris). When Sabrina sees Chris, she climbs out of her wheelchair and falls to the floor reaching out to him. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: There is a ghost in this house and he's taken possession of the children and he's using them to terrify the rest of us. ---- : Julia: Mrs. Stoddard, would you have believed me if I had told you there was a woman who was a ghost in your house? : Elizabeth: Before last night, perhaps not, but I believe you now. ---- : Professor Stokes: I am now convinced, Mrs. Stoddard, that every life in this house is in danger. ---- : Professor Stokes (arriving at Collinwood a little late for his 10:00 a.m. appointment): I'm sorry to be so terribly late, Mrs. Stoddard. A very long and tedious faculty meeting. Why they're at such uncivilized hours remains a mystery to me. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Roger Davis as Ned Stuart * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Lisa Richards as Sabrina Stuart Background information and notes Production * First appearance of actress Lisa Richards and the character Sabrina Stuart. * The hotel room where Chris and Julia meet Ned and Sabrina is the same set redressed that Jeff Clark used. It also appears to be Burke Devlin's room ( room # 24) in earlier episodes with Burke's kitchen now used as an entrance and Burke's old entrance now a bedroom. * The cottage set appears smaller than that seen previously. This could be due to the angle of the camera in which this episode was recorded. Story * The narration now states how the ghost of Quentin is evil, not lumping both ghosts together as evil. * Sabrina has been in a state of shock for two years. * Elizabeth has been aware of the secret panel leading from the drawing room to the west wing for years. * TIMELINE: Day 273 begins, and will end in 693. The opening narration states that the Collins family has just been subjected to a night of terror. Elizabeth says it was "last night". Professor Stokes said he'd be at Collinwood at 10am. The first seance was a "few months" ago, (occurred in 642); the second seance was "last week", (occurred in 682). It was yesterday when Ned came to Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow quickly passes over Elizabeth's head in the opening scene. Shortly after, a crunching sound can be heard. * The ending credits appears to be slightly crooked. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 692 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 692 - The New Mischief Gallery ( }}) 692b.jpg|Stokes Investigates 692i.jpg|Sabrina Before 692o.jpg|Sabrina After Category:Dark Shadows episodes